The Figure in the Shadows
by BeautifulWolfGirl
Summary: This is just a short Fanfiction about Burn Notice. Kendra (for those of you who remember who she is) comes back somehow (don't ask, she escapes from whatever hole they put her in). Also, there's this random character named Bill.
1. Chapter 1

He thought he heard the rattling of spoons. _What was that?_ It was night, so he couldn't be sure. It could just be the neighbor. No, not spoons he realized…something else. Something bigger than that. The door…it was the sound of something outside the door. Suddenly, before he could react, a loud bang, along with the screeching of metal filled the air. He leaned down and covered his ears, crying out in pain. He sees a dark figure lung toward him. He grunts and falls to the ground, his eyes rolling back in his head.

The figure gives the body a light kick before giving a nod of satisfaction. The Figure leaves, not affected by what it has just done or the smell of blood in the air. _One down, one more to go._

The next day…

The figure is back. They are wearing the same black, long sleeve top and black pants that they were wearing the night before. It move along, past the hanger they took last night. The smell of blood is gone. The air smells fresh and clean. The owner is gone currently, but the figure doesn't care. The Figure moves slowly yet confidently. The Figure kicks the door and the walls, but is surprised to discover they are reinforced. The Figure will have to break in a different way. The roof…The Figure manages to scale the wall and land on the roof. The Figure notices an air duct, which they swiftly walk over to. Using sheer force, they get the metal grate loose. The Figure doesn't like the rough feeling of the metal against its hands, it's rusty. The Figure practices removing the metal grate until they can do it quickly and with no sound. Now…they are ready. The heist will go down in two day.

Two days later, at night…

Bill is about to leave, but he hears something. He has his silver motorcycle pants and jacket on. He is holding his helmet in his hands. He things the noise sounds like the rattling of spoons. He knows better, however. He would know if someone else was inside the hanger. He would have felt the cool night air. Then, he hears the unmistakable banging of the door. Cautiously, he walks over to it. Who could it be? Should he make his presence known? He can smell the oil from the plane as he tries to make his decision. He moves toward the door slowly, trying not to scrape his heels on the smooth concrete floor.

"Who's there?" He calls.

"Someone's about to break into your hanger. I can help you! I can't explain who I am now. Open up!" A male voice says. Bill hesitates, then opens the door a crack.

"Who are you?" he asks. Bill examines Michel. Michel is wearing a navy blue colored T-shirt and denim jeans. He has red tinted glasses on, even though it's night.

"My name is Michel Weston. I'm here to help you." He says again.

"How do you know…" Bill starts

"There's no time for questions, just…" Michel's cut off by the sound of an engine.

"They're here! We have to get out of here. Now!" Michel exclaims, looking over his shoulder. "Is there a back way out of here?" He asks.

"Yeah." Bill starts to move toward the back of the hanger.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Going somewhere?" A voice calls from the front door. They are almost to the back door. Michel slowly turns around to see a dark figure filling the space. Even in the dim light, he can tell the figure is holding a gun.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Michel asks, casually moving into a combat position.

"That doesn't matter. This hanger is mine now." The figure says.

"Why?" Michel asks, stalling for time, trying to figure out what to do.

"Because I say so. Stop messing around. Don't move!" Bill is trying to edge his way to the door. He freezes, looking at the Figure in fear.

Michel tries desperately to find a way out, but with Bill right there and the figure pointing a gun at them, Michel doesn't want to risk anything.

"If you don't fight, I'll make the end quick." The figure states, moving closer with confidence and swagger. It is then that Michel recognizes the voice and the body language.

"I know you!" he exclaims. "You're Kendra. How did you get out of jail?" He asks.

"I'm surprised it took you that long to realize it." Kendra says with a laugh. She lowers the gun for a second, then raises it again.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while. Good-bye, Michel" her finger curls around the trigger, but she suddenly gasps in pain and falls to the floor. Behind her, Fiona Glennane stands with a metal pipe in her hands.

"And I've been wanting to do that for a while." She exclaims, sighing.

"Who's that?" Bill asks.

"It's okay, she's a friend. Thanks, Fi." Michel says, breathing in Fiona's familiar scent. She is wearing one of his favorite outfits, a gray halter top and blue jeans.

"No problem. I've called the police, they should be here to pick this dirt bag up in a few minutes."


	3. I'm Scared

**Thank you so much for reviewing my story! I suppose since bcmom wants me to make more, I have no choice but to do so. The rest of the story will be in Michel's perspective (sorry about this sudden perspective change, I'm use to writing in 1st person). Most of these will be kindov random scenes, at least I think so. This chappie will be a dream Michel has. This is after the latest season, so...if you haven't seen the latest season, first you really need to watch it because it's amazing, and second, don't read this becuase it will have major spoilers.**

_I stand on the sidewalk watching as Nate is shot. I race to his side, screaming his name. I fall down onto one knee next to him, telling him it will be okay. I can't even hear my own words though, because of the thoughs racing around in my head. _He's going to die. There's no chance of saving him. This is the end for him. He's going to die. _And then he speaks._

_"I'm scared," he says. These words crash down on me like a hammer. _He's scared. I'm scared, too.

_He takes one last shuddering breath, and then..._

I wake up with a start. I'm sweaty, and my heart is hammering inside my chest. I glance over at Fi, who is sleeping peacefully next to me. I slowly get up and walk over to the fridge. I open the door and grab a yogurt. I hear Fi shift, and I glance over to the bed. Have I woken her up?

"Michel, what are you doing out of bed?" she asks. "Are you okay? Michel? Michel!" she gets up and walks over to me, concern plastered on her face. I look down at my bear chest and realize I'm sweaty and I look like a mess.

"It was just the bad dream again, Fi. I'm fine, honestly." I say. I realize how ironic it is that I'm telling her I'm being honest about anything, especially this. The fact is, I'm not fine right now. It's been months since Nate's death, but I'm still having nightmares about it. Even though we found Nate's killer, Tyler Gray, and even though now he's dead, I still have dreams about Nate's death.

Spies arn't suppose to dwell on things; we're suppose to move on with our lives, no matter what happens. This is different though. He was my brother. He was messed up, he had money problems, and he often acted out of line, but he was still my brother. I loved him. I still do. It's no easy to get over someone you love.

"Michel, It's not nothing. He was your brother. He was someone you care about very much. Tell you what. When it's light outside, we'll go visit his grave and-"

"No, Fi, it's too dangerous. You know that." I say instantly, both because it's true and it's always painful to visit his grave. It's like someone shoving the fact that he's dead in my face.

"Screw that! He's your brother!" She exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air.

"And you're my girlfriend. I don't want to put you in danger. Someone's watching us. They know we go there often. No, it's too dangerous for us to go. Yes, it's also too dangerous for me to go alone. You know someone's keeping surveillence on the grave." I explain.

"Michel..." she says, looking at me with a pained expression.

"We can talk more about this in the morning. For now, lets just go to bed." I say, motioning to the bed. Slowly, she nods and we head back to bed.

Thankfully, I fall into a dreamless sleep, but one thought keeps repeating in my head. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead.

The last thing I think of before drifting off into limbo are Nate's last words.

"I'm scared"


	4. Chapter 4

**All right, this is technically a new story, but it's in the same category so I guess these are just a collection of short stories until I decide I want to do something else with this. This is not a series or whatever; it's just like, random scenes that happen in no particular order. Most of them will probably be in Michel's POV. This is from the Season 5 finale. It's the last scene, starting with Michel entering the loft and finding Sam handcuffed to the stairs. It doesn't have all the correct quotes because I'm too lazy to go back, find the episode, and watch the scene again. I haven't seen Burn Notice in…like…forever, so…yeah.**

**Remember to R&R!**

**Oh BTW I have no idea what color shirt Sam was wearing at the time, so sorry for choosing a random color.**

**Oh, one more thing. This is a scene from the show. I know I previously created new scenes, but I created this a long time ago (hence why I remember squat). Basically it's just Michel's thoughts.**

I rush into the loft, listening to the familiar squeak of the door as it swings on its hinges. I feel a bit guilty about leaving Fi here. I have to stand there for a few seconds before my eyes adjust to the dim light; there are only two windows in the far corners of it. I had no choice though but to leave her. She was going to turn herself in, and I couldn't allow that. I _will _stop Anson; I won't let Fi go to jail. I look over at the stairs, expecting to see Fi waiting for me. I feel bad about leaving her, but when I see Sam, I'm shocked. I can smell beer, and I see a puddle of clear liquid on the floor in front of him, a bottle in a million shards. He has a dirty pink rage held to his head to prevent blood from seeping out. There are still spots of blood on his beige pants and his red Hawaiian shirt though.

"Sam! What happened? Where's Fi!?" I exclaim, panicked.

"I tried to stop her, Mike. She begged me to let her go. She asked for her purse; just wanted to make one call to you. I gave in, and she picked her way out. I forgot to take the lock pick away from her. I'm sorry Mike. She clocked me with a beer bottle, and cuffed me. I'm so sorry, Mike." He explains. "She left this for you," He hands me a piece of paper with writing on it.

"She's headed to the federal building to turn herself in." I say, knowing the answer.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Sam says again.

I run outside, not bothering to let Sam go. I run over to the Charger, and I jump in. I start to drive as fast as I can. My phone rings. It's Anson.

"That was quite an explosion at the airport, Michel." He starts.

"It's over Anson! Whether you like it or not, it's over." I say. "I'll see you in hell," I end; just like my dad said to me, 8 years ago when we parted. I closed my phone and concentrated on driving. Finally, I reached the federal building, but there's so much traffic. I leap out without a second thought, and I run. The piece of paper Fi gave Sam is still in my hand. I can see her, climbing the steps toward the building.

"Fi!" I stop at a sidewalk in the middle of the street. I'm sweating; I feel like I just got shot again as I watch her walk up the steps. This is like déjà vu; the same shirt I wore when I got shot several months ago. My light blue shirt with the white buttons down the front. I drop the paper; yelling her name with all my might. She keeps climbing the steps. She has on her white halter top with some white short shorts; she's more beautiful than ever. She walks toward the shadow of the building, from the scorching sunlight to the dim shade. I have to squint to see her because the sun's straight ahead, right above the building. A man comes out of the building.

I read their lips. "Yes?" the man says.

"I'm uh, here to surrender." Fi says. No! Don't do this, Fi. Please.

"Put your hands on your head!" he starts yelling commands as at least 6 men run out and surround her. They have machine guns, and I'm sure they aren't afraid to use them. No!

She turns around and looks at me. I give her a look, like why the hell did you just do that. They take her inside. I've lost her.


End file.
